


Memorable California Night

by Billary9216



Category: Billary-Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billary9216/pseuds/Billary9216
Summary: In the midst of campaigning, the former United States President wants to renew his wedding vows to his wife.





	1. Topic

After a long and exhausting day of campaigning, the former president wanted to do something special for his wife to show her how proud he is of her. Having rented the entire west wing of the old fashioned Hotel del Coronado in San Diego California, it gave him easy access to all the amenities the hotel provided; including a very private court filled with gorgeous roses, smooth green grass and a stage to perfect an evening of romance. Having been busy campaigning for the past year and a half, the two didn’t have a real anniversary to celebrate their forty years of marriage. Being the hopeless romantic, Bill thought of a way to show his wife that he still loved, adored, admired and cared about his wife as though if they were still in law school. After buying the impressive princess cut diamond engagement ring, Bill was on a mission to recreate one of the most memorable day in his life; his wedding day.  
As the day began to wind down, Bill Clinton endless planning come to fruition as he stood on the balcony staring on watching as the hotel staff finished the set up he had imagined. Seeing her husband standing there, sunset shining off his white hair adding the sparkle to the daring blue eyes she had fallen for all those years ago, left Hillary feeling loved and whole knowing he was all hers. After putting her book bag down, she slowly made her way to the balcony where she wrapped her arm around the slim waist of her husband. With a soft smile, Bill placed his hand over hers before turning around and staring into the eyes of the woman he loved.  
“Hey baby, how was your day.” He said before leaning in and placing a smooth kiss to the soft skin of her forehead.  
“Exhausting, but much better now that I am here with you.” With that, the couple leaned into each other and kissed. After a moment, the two parted their lips and smiled.  
“So what are you doing up here all by yourself?” she asked looking up to her husband.  
“Oh just admiring the view. So tell me, do I still have to share you with the rest of the world or are you finally mine for the rest of the night?”  
“I am all yours honey.”  
A smile that could light up the worlds largest black hole appeared on Bills lips upon hearing his wifes answer. “Good because you and I have a memorable night ahead of us.”  
With a suspicious look on her face, Hillary right eye brow arched up and said, “And what exactly do you have planned tonight?” Knowing the kind of wild nights her husband loved to partake in, Hillary wasn’t sure if her energy level could accommodate his ‘memorable’ night.  
Seeing the look on his wife’s face, Bill let his head fall slightly back and laughed. “Its alright baby, its not one of those kind of nights.” He smiled and softly rubbed the lower half of her back to reassure her.  
Feeling the calming motion of his hands, Hillary closed her eyes for a second and smiled “Alright honey, so what should I wear?” she asked wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.  
“Something dressy but laid back.”  
“Yes Sir.” She smiled than placed a soft kiss to his lips and walked into their room to change.  
Bill smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the box holding the ring.


	2. Amazed by you

In a pink and white calfcown and matching flats, Hillary strutted out of their hotel room with a smile.  
“You like?...” she asked causing her husband to turn around. With an awing facial expression, Bills lips slightly parted as his wife did a slow turn to show off her flowing calfgown.  
“Absolutelty gorgeous baby.” Walking towards his wife, he extended his arms and wrapped them around her waist which in turn caused her to wrap her arms around his neck.  
“Well thank you.” With a smile, the ageless blonde leaned in and kissed her husband. Returning the kiss, Bill slowly parted his lips and soaked in her bottom lip; instantly deepening the kiss. With her right up, Hillary cupped the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to her.  
“Baby…” Bill said through the heated kiss while slowly pulling back. Opening his eyes he continued “If we don’t stop now, we’ll never make it to dinner.  
With a nod, Hillary agreed and laced her fingers with those of her husbands. Walking out of their room towards the elevator, Bill looked towards his wife and smiled while he pushed the button to go down.  
“So where are you taking me?” he asked rubbing her thumb against the palm of his hand. Walking into the elevator, he positioned his body behind hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning in, he rested his cheek on her shoulder and whispered   
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Into her ear followed with a wet kiss to the crease of her neck. Leaning her head back against his chest, Hillary closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh.   
“You know what that does to me..” she whined in a soft moan creating her under garments to soak up into the skin between her legs. Hearing the struggle in her voice, he rested his chin on her shoulder  
“Oh I know all to well my darling wife…all….to….well.” with every break in words, he placed soft kisses to the skin next to her ear.  
Hillary was about to say something when the beeping sound of the elevator coming to a halt brought her out of her trans. Straightening herself out, Hillary moved to the side and laced her hand with her husbands and smiled with a soft bite to the side of her lip; something that did not go unnoticed by her husband.  
Walking out of the elevator, Bill stopped and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and turned towards his wife. “Put this on…” he suggested while hinting for her to turn.  
“And here I was getting all excited..” she smiled mischievously knowing the things her husband can do with the piece of fabric. Once her eyes were covered, Bill took her hand and led her to the site.  
Candle light surrounded the white cloth covered table with blood red roses used as a center piece. The sound of a near by water fall filled the air leaving an incredible mist to the air. As Bill slowly uncovered her eyes, the glow from the candle light met the view of Hillarys eyes as she looked over the beautiful atmosphere her husband created. “Oh my gosh honey….”she said hugging her husband with soft tears covering her eyes. “Its beautiful.”  
Pulling away, he looked softly into his wife's eyes and softly said “Not nearly as beautiful as the view right in front of me.” Closing there eyes, the two kissed in a way that would make the crew from Gone With The Wind jealous,  
Pulling the chair out, Bill took her hand and aided her to sit. Sitting down he smiled as the the band he hired took their places on cemented stage not to far from them. Playing the acoustic sound of When a man loves a woman, the band watched from afar as the former president reached for the hand of his wife and held it in his.  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look tonight?” turning his hand, he placed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand.  
“That in itself is nice to hear considering how ive been outside campaigning all day.” She smiled as a young waiter approached the table with an ice bucket, two champagne glasses and a bottle of the Hotels finest champagne. Upon pouring their glasses, Bill tipped and thanked the man. Raising his glass, he looked at his wife as she raised hers.  
“Heres to you my radiantly gorgeous wife. Not only will you be the first female president, but you will be the most attractive in the line.” With that he tapped her glass.  
“I don’t know honey, your pretty hard to compare to in the looks department.”  
An hour had passed and the couple had finished their dinner Bill had ordered prior and Bill had asked the ban to leave one of their acoustic guitars behind. Once alone, Bill picked up the guitar and started to tone it according to his liking leaving a bright smile to Hillarys face. With their busy schedule, it was a rare event where she was able to enjoy her husbands talents with a musical instrument. Sitting closer to her husband, Hillary casually slipped her legs over his and smiled as Bill rested the base of the guitar on his knee. Lining his fingers with the strings, Bill started to play one of their favorite songs.  
“I don’t know how you do what you do, I’m so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. For ever and ever, every little thing that you do baby I’m amazed by you.   
Finishing the song, Bill leaned in and kissed the stream of tears away that rolled down Hillarys cheek during the song.  
“I love you so much” Hillary stated in a shaking yet loving whisper  
“I love you more” he whispered before taking her bottom lip between his and brought her into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The proposal is coming....Will she be overcome wit excitement or will the campaign force her to repeat history and say no...


	3. Passion in the Ocean

An hour had passed and from the look on Hillarys face, Bill had succeeded in making her relaxed and loved. Standing to his feet, Bill looked down at his wife with a soft smile and reached for her hand, “Come on baby, theres one more surprise in store for you..” he informed her as she took his hand and stood to her feet.  
“Is that so..”she smiled while standing on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Mhm..” Bill cupped her face with his hands and leaned in to give her a more loving kiss. Slipping his tongue along her bottom lip, he waited for access to her mouth. Smiling into the kiss, she granted her husband the access he seemed to be craving. Placing her hands at the waist of her husband, Hillary bowled her fist up as she moaned into her husbands lips while swaying her head to the side to deepen it even more. After all these years, he still had the ability to drive her mind absolutely crazy. With the slightest touch of his hands, he could set her insides on fire while cooling in with the smooth kiss of his lips.  
Slowly, Bill pulled his lips away from hers knowing that if he didn’t nothing would be able to stop them from going back to their hotel room; ruining the rest of his plans.  
“Baby don’t stop…” she whispered as there lips were still only inches from each others having a soft yet passionate gaze into his eyes.  
“We have plenty of time for that dear I promise.” To reassure her, he kissed her than pulled away and grasped her hand in his to lead them away from the table.  
The longer they walked the more you could hear the crashing of the waves onto the shore of the Pacific beach. Glancing over at his wife, he smiled softly as he watched his wife enjoy her self. The sunset glowing off her blonde locks and the fabric of her dress flowing in the soft wind was a view no amount of money could by. Noticing the stare of her husband, she looked over and laughed, “Whaaat..”  
“Oh nothing, just incredibly grateful to be married to you.” He said as he leaned against the large rock right of the ocean. Positioning herself infront of her husband, Hillary smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. From her lower back side to her stomach, Bill ran his fingertips over her dress until his arms were wrapped around her; sending a warm shiver sensation through her body. Placing her hands over his, Hillary turned her head and softly spoke. “Thank you for tonight, I know I have been busy lately but thank you for being out there speaking on my behalf and putting up with my tired mood swings. I love you.” With that, she placed a soft kiss to the side of his cheek.  
Feeling the wind blowing against their faces, Bill tilted his head and smiled,”It’s the least I can do considering all the work you did for me when I was out campaigning.” Taking a deep breath, that soft smile slowly turned into a frown as he looked down and over towards the ocean. Noticing the change in her husband, Hillary reached over and touched his cheek, making him look back over at her.  
“Hey, whats wrong?”  
Looking into her eyes he began,”Im just sorry for all the negativity caused by me. All the transgressions from more than two decades ago is coming towards you again. Your being punished for being married to me and that’s something im never going to get over. Im sorry baby I…”  
He was cut off by Hillarys finger against his lips, feeling the hurt in his voice, she wanted to reassure him that none of it is his fault. “Honey stop, this all part of a scheme to defer away from Donalds crap. We have dealt with it and have moved on. I love you, I love being married to you and I will never apologize for that. You mean so much more to me than some election. Were a strong force and the republicans know that. Its you and me honey, all the rest of the other stuff is just noise.”  
Bill wiped the soft tear that found its way down the side of his cheek, he looked into her deep blue eyes and leaned in, “I love you so much. Baby you are my world.” He said as a whisper before kissing her.  
To lighten the mood, Bill broke away from her and smiled. “Come on..” he stated as he leaned forward and started to take his shoes off. After the shoes were off, he took off his suit jacket off as Hillary stood there laughing  
“What are you doing?”  
Working on loosening the sleeves of his button up, he smiled over at her. “Were going into that blue water over there..” Once the buttons were undone, Bill took the shirt leaving him in his pants and under white beater.  
Just as she was about the protest, Bill lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. Taking her shoes off, he set them down next to his and darted towards the ocean. “Bill NO!” Hillary screamed with a hint of laughter in her tone. Laughing, Bill swayed her over so she was in his laying in his arms.  
Walking into the water, Bill held his wife with the biggest smile on his face,”Oh yes baby, its happening.”  
Trying to wiggle out of his hold, Hillary grasp when Bill fell forward on purpose into the water leaving them both in the water. Popping out of the water, Hillary searched for Bill and once she got to him,she dunked him under the water, “You William Jefferson are a pain in my ass.” She laughed as she started to take her calfgown off. Once it was, she balled it up and tossed it towards the shore. Being in just her under dress, Hillary looked around and noticed Bill had not come up. “Bill….Billy come on this isn’t funny….BILL!!”  
Swimming towards the yelling, Bill ran his hands up her legs. Hillary smiled in relief now knowing he was ok. Still under the water,Bill kissed up the back of her legs while slowly coming up from the water. Having his hands still on her legs and being bent down, Hillary through her head back and closed her eyes when she felt her husbands hands creep up the inside of her thighs. Standing completely up, Bill ran his hand further north and found his wife bare skin uncovered with no fabric protecting her most delicate area. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, he whispered hotly into her ear, “My god baby, you know your man all to well.”  
Feeling the hot breath of her husband against her neck, Hillary parted her lips and made an O shape having the seductive noise of a moan escape out,”Yes,I do..”  
Rubbing the smooth skin of the lips between her legs, Bill massaged her entrance with a soft smooth touch leaving Hillary feeling weak and absolutely ravished to her husbands touch, waiting for what he had in store for her.


	4. Proposal

Between the motion of the waves and the synced swaying of her hips, Bill closed his eyes and took a soft deep breath to calm the urge of wanting to take his heated body into his. With his left arm wrapped around her waist and his hand rested between her legs, Bill tilted his head to the side and lightly sucked in the sensitive crease of her neck; causing her to throw her head back and moan. As he continued to rub the soaked lips between her thighs, Bills hand coursed its way to her throbbing nub and began to rub it in a circular motion.  
“Mmmm baby…” Hillary moaned feeling her husbands’ long fingers penetrated her self-heated clitoris.   
“You feel so good” he said hotly into her ear before slipping his two last fingers inside of her. While rubbing her swollen nub, he curled his fingers inside of her making sure to tap against her G-Spot.  
“Oh my God William…”he moans now turning into begging like hollers. Feeling as though a wave of heat was crashing throughout her body, Hillary placed her hand over the arm around her waist, tilted her head and buried her head into the neck of her husbands.   
Within minutes, Bill felt his wife walls clench around his fingers and her clitoris swell to its max. “That’s it baby, let it all go. I wanna feel your warmth flow down my hand. Seeing her body react to him and hearing his name escape from her lips sent a shiver throughout his body to the member throbbing in his pants.  
Hearing her husband talk her through it, she screamed a moan into his neck “Uh uh uh oooh my god BILL!!!….” Before biting his neck and giving into the endless orgasm. Once his wife came down from her high, Bill slipped his hand out and up to her hip turning her around to face him.   
“Thank you honey..” she said leaning in to give him a kiss. Before placing a kiss to her husbands lips, she looked down after feeling something rub against her stomach. A big grin appeared on her face seeing the effect she still had on him after all these years. Looking up into his eyes, Hillary bit the side of her bottom lip. “Looks like someone is dying to ‘feel’ me…” she winked  
“Yeah but its not about him right now…”he insisted with a smile as he lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he tried to ignore the throbbing feeling in his dick and carried her closer to shore.   
“But…but…baby…”she wined playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Smiling down into her hasbands eyes, she couldn’t help to think and feel so deeply in love with her husband. After forty plus years of being together, he still knew how to make her feel loved, wanted and desired. Knowing so many people who have over time lost that feeling for their spouse after so long of being together. But, here she was with the love of her life, being pleasured in an ocean after a romantic dinner and a moon light view over the ocean.  
Setting her down, he adjusted her undress down before taking her hand in his and leading them both to the rock where their belongings were. Having her back towards her husband, Hillary worked on getting her calfgown on as her husband worked on getting dressed. Having put his button up shirt on, Bill picked up his jacket and took in a deep yet settle breath hoping Hillary didn’t notice as he felt the box. Taking it out, he looked up at the sky as though he was praying than looked towards his wife. Seeing the moon light reflect off her glowing skin, he smiled.  
“Hey baby…”he stated hinting her to turn around as he quickly took the ring out and casually tossed the box aside. Putting the ring in his pocket, he straightened up as she turned around.  
“Hmm..” with a soft loving smile, Hillary turned around to face her husband while finishing tying her dress closed..  
Bill took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began his declaration. “After all these years together, you still know how to make my heart skip a beat..”  
Hillary smiled as she put her hand to his cheek. Putting his hand gently over hers, he took her hand in his and continued.  
“Through all the mess I have created over the last forty five years, you never left myside. Before you came into my life, I didn’t know what the meaning of love and dedication meant. Growing up, love came with a price making me vow to myself to never let another human being into my life. Never wanting to fall in love let alone get married…” Hillarys’ eyes began to water as she listened to her husband speak.  
“Its because of you that cold hearted soul softened. YOU were the one that broke that ‘glass ceiling’ my childhood placed around my heart to keep from getting broken. When you hurt, I hurt. When you sad, angry, sick so am I. Hillary I couldn’t imagine a life without you in it. You took a play boy and with patience have transformed him into a one woman man whos life is lived to please you. You have no idea what your love has meant to me..” At this point, the two were both shedding tears.  
“Baby..” Hillary tried to speak through her tear ridden voice but Bill hinted he wasn’t yet finished.  
“I love you with every ounce of my being…” Taking a step back,he held both of her hands in his and started to kneel down infront of her causing her to grasp.  
“Hillary Dianne Rodham Clinton, we didn’t have the money to have a real lavish wedding you deserved. At this point in my life all I want to do is cherish you and devote my life to you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife…again.” Looking up into those deep blue eyes, Bill felt as though he was going to have a heart attack as he witnessed the facial expression she had on her face. Now crying Hillary was shocked beyond belief. Not expecting this to happen, she didn’t know what to say. When will we have the time to plan this event? Not being one to express her feelings infront of others, Hillary didn’t know if she wanted to necessarily renew her wedding vows. Bill, on shaken knee sat there waiting nervously for her response, The only thing he could say was “I love you..”

TBC


	5. Unexpected Reaction

Looking down at her husband, she could see the desperation and sense of loss in his eyes as he waited for her to answer. What woman wouldn’t want to recommit to this man. A husband who would move heaven and earth for you, who would face the devil himself to save you who loves with every everything in him but for some reason, she began to cry. Overcome with the emotion in her husbands expression and a mixture of her own feelings, her eyes began to let the tears fall.  
From Bills point of view, he was kicking himself for bringing up the idea of renewing their vows. Seeing her eyes fill with tears he stood to his feet and brought her into a tight yet gentle embrace. Holding onto her as though they had just been in a car accident, he wrapped one arm around her waist and held her head with the other hand and whispered into her ear. “I’m so sorry, please don’t cry. I shouldn’t have asked.”  
Hearing those words coming from her husband after he just poured his heart to her made her feel incredibly guilty. Holding onto him, she turned her head towards him and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much, please don’t think I don’t…” she began to state as she started to pull away from his embrace. Looking into now the teary eyes of her husband, she took in a breath and continued. “You mean so much to me honey and I know this wasn’t the reaction you were looking forward to. Its just I wasn’t expecting this…”  
“Baby its fine…” Always to be the one to apologize and want to make her feel better, Hillary put her finger to his lips to silence him. He had nothing to apologize for and she needed to finish was she had started to tell him.   
“You have supported me in a way that not to many men would support their wife. You have always put me and my needs above your own. Yes I know that wasn’t always the case but not for one second did I ever question your love for me. I would love nothing more than to marry you again but honey I am in the middle of a historical campaign.”  
This time, Bill cut her off and softly spoke “I know, I get it. This is your top priority. I’m just wondering where do I fit in that line…” With that he picked up his shoes and started to walk away from her. Putting her head down and closing her eyes, Hillarys’ eyes started to water again. Looking back up, she watched as her husband walked further away from her down to the other end of the ocean.  
Watching him walk away with his head down, she knew what was going through his mind. Where do I fit in that line? That is a question her husband should never have to ask. Was this the reason for the proposal? Is it because he doesn’t think she loves him in the ways she did when they were first married? How could she let this happen. All she has been doing since they left the white house was work. Of course during the early years, he was busy building his own career, but she never once questioned his love for her; never had to for he showed her everyday. Being the Secretary of State made it difficult to see each other, was this when it started?  
Knowing she had to fix this, she went jogging towards her husband. Seeing him sitting on the sand looking out into the ocean with tears running down his cheeks made her sad. Finally reaching him, she sat down into his arms facing him with her legs on either side of him. At first he was nudging her away by placing his hands on her hips and pushing them softly away but she wouldn’t let up. Having her arms wrapped around the back of his neck she wouldn’t let him go and once he excepted it, he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I’m sorry..” she whispered repeatedly into his ear until she leaned back up and looked at him. Wiping the tears away, he looked at her and couldn’t help but want to make those tears go away.  
“Please don’t honey its not your fault. I just thought that after everything we have been through and everything we are currently facing with that crap the Trump camp is throwing at us, having a wedding but be a very welcomed distraction that would be one hell of a way to reenergize. There has been so many rumors about our marriage being fake that I know it can get to us no matter how untrue they are. No matter how devoted we are to each other, hearing those things can get to us. I wanted a day that was just about us. Not about the former president and the runner up. About Chelsea parents and Charlotte and Aidens grandparents. Every since I through us into the public life, there hasn’t been a day where that hasn’t been. I’m not going to sit here and guilt you into it nor am I going to be mad at you. Am I a little disappointed hell yeah but I love you.  
Listening to her husband speak made Hillary see this proposal from an entirely different perspective. A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked into her husbands eyes, “Does this idea of yours come with a ring?..”  
Being token back from her question, he arched an eye brow and said “Yessss, but I thought you…”  
“Yes!!!....My answer is yes and will always be yes. I’m sorry for my reaction baby it was selfish and not executed well. But, if you’ll still have me, I would love to marry you…again.”  
A bright smile came across his lips,”Seriously…You wanna get married again.”  
Hillary laughed at her husbands beaming reaction, “Yes baby I do….” She leaned in and kissed him “Now, were is my ring mister…”  
With a smile, Bill reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring. Seeing it, Hillarys’ mouth dropped as she watched her husband take her left hand into his and slide her current ring off. “Its beautiful..” she said as he slipped the new ring off. “As are you baby….breath takingly beautiful.”  
With a smile, Hillary leaned in and kissed her husband only this time, she held his face in her hand and deepened it. “Talke me to our room..” she said in moan like whisper into her husbands mouth. Parting lips, Bill looked into his wifes lustfull eyes and said in a low key voice. “Yes Madam President.”


	6. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! I'm not sure if anyone still reads these or not but I am so sorry for my absence. Hopefully a few of you are still here and remember the story. Heres my attempt to bring back the Billary fandom.

Inside there hotel room, Hillary laid on the bed watching on with a smile as her husband lit a few candles. Once the candles were lit and the music was playing, a shirtless Bill turned to his wife and smiled softly. He made his way to the bed and proceeded to crawl towards his wife. Sliding his hand up the side of her leg, Bill settled between his wife legs and smiled as he looked down at her and softly said "I love you more than you'll ever know." Leaning down. he captured her lips with his own. Reaching for her wrist, he brought them above there heads and pinned them down beside her.  
"Mmmm" Hillary moaned in the back of her throat as Bill released her lips and trailed his lips down to her neck. Sucking the sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.he slid his hand slowly down her midsection making her dress open up and fall off to her sides, Trailing his lips down her body, Bill kissed every inch of her body until the feeling of wet fabric rubbed against his chest.  
"Baby.." the soft sound escaped Hillary lips as her eyes closed and her head tilted back. The feeling of her husbands body gliding down her own made her blood boil. Biting her bottom lip,she lifted her lower half up to allow her husband to slide her panties off. Taking the opportunity, Bill placed her legs over his shoulders and wrapped his hands around her upper thigh to keep her open to him. Being this vulnerable to someone was never Hillarys strong suit but when it came to William Jefferson Clinton, it came easy. Letting down her walls and let him take complete control over her heart, body and soul was something that came easy. Hillary parted her lips as her husbands tongue ran up her most sensitive area.  
"Uhh Bill....Baby" she moaned as he unwrapped one of his arms and slid two fingers inside of her while his tongue flicked her clit, Pumping his fingers in and out of her slick heated walls, Bills tongue stiffened and continued to flick on her clit loving the feeling of her bud swelling against his tongue.  
"Oh my god baby i'm gonna cum..." she warned. With a slick smile, Bill turned his wrist and curled his fingers inside of her and pressed down against her spot and his mouth sucked in her clit.  
"BILL!!" She screamed as her body gave in to her awaiting powerful orgasm. Bring his head up, Bill unwrapped his other arm from her leg and used it to reach down and unbuckle his belt. With her body still shanking, Bill slid his fingers out and within seconds was sliding his throbbing dick inside of her.Looking down at her husband, she placed her hands against his cheeks and brought him towards her.Angling his body to sink down into her further, Bill brought her leg up and wrapped it behind him. Bill rested his forhead against hers trying to adjust to the feeling of her heated walls smothering him. Starting out slow, Bill began to slide his dick all the way out just to slam it back in. The rythm steadly began to pick up and soon both Bill and Hillary were panting and moaning as there bodies temperature was rising.  
"Uhhh ohhh baby....you feel so good." she moaned seductively as her hips met the movements of her husbands. With her hands gliding down his back, Hillary eyes began to close once again only to be snapped open with the smack of Bills hand against the side of her ass.  
"Eyes on me.." he said low as his dick continued to pump in and out of her body. Looking into each others eyes, Hillary could feel another orgasm building as the sound of her husbands balls began to slap against her ass filled the room. Knowing he wouldnt last, Bill reached down and began to rub her swollen bud.  
Oh my god oh my god yes baby just like that!" she screamed as her head fell back and her husband lips latched onto her neck. The creaking of the bed was added to the sound of the room as Bill was pounding his dick into his wife over and over again making him rub her faster.  
"Hillary,,,,Baby...I'm gonna nut." he moaned into her ear.  
"Cum baby, please...I wanna feel you inside of mee.."she moaned out load as she dug her hands into his back.  
With Bill relentlessly pounding into her pussy over and over again, Hillarys vision went white and every nerve ending set on fire"BILLLLL....!!!!"  
She screamed as her body shook and her husbands juice filled her. Exhausted, Bill waited until both of there bodies calmed down and finally slid his softened dick out of her and rolled to the side. She sighed at the loss of contact but rolled over and rested her head on her husbands chest.  
"That was unbelievable..." she leaned her head up and kissed her husbands jaw than laid her head back down and wrapped her arm around her husbands lower stomach.  
"What can I say, I love your body." he smiled as he held his wife to him, bringing a sheet over there naked bodies.  
Hillary yawned and closed her eyes,"I love you"she said in a sleepy whisper.  
"I love you more.."he replied follwed with a kiss to the top of her head."Now go to sleep baby."  
With that the too of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> I have been promising those who follow me on Instagram a fanfic forever so here goes nothing lol.  
> This is my first fanfic EVER so be patient with me.  
> Between work, school and a social life, I will try my best to update the story at least every other day.  
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
